Didn't see that coming
by Radioactive-Pingu
Summary: when summoning jutsu's go wrong, you never know where you'll wind up
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Lexis her brother and Fred belong to me.**

"why hello there" a young girl said quietly, staring at a spider on her window ceil. "that's not the best place to be spinning a web…" she looked back at the door "I don't want you to get smushed." as expected the spider just stayed still. "you're a big one ain't cha? I can see all eight of you're eyes" at that she turned to the shelf in her room and began to look for the book on basic jutsu's. "I suppose you can stay for tonight, since its raining" she didn't turn, pulling the book from the shelf. "but you need a name and I shall call you, Fred" she licked her finger and opened a page, "you have to be quiet though Fred, I'm easily distracted."

"you don't say?" she slammed her book shut and turned to the spider.

"Fred?" her eyes wide.

"… look behind you"

"That's the oldest trick in the book" she felt a hand on her shoulder. "oh…" she turned to her half smirking brother with her face reddening.

"I won't ask" he sighed, rubbing her hair "you really are strange Lex" she stuck her tongue out with contempt "oh, mature…" he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and began fluffing up his hair.

"narcissist" she muttered before following suit.

He frowned, "hypocrite" she swept back her shoulder length black hair, and pouted when it sprung back pointing at odd angles, she mentally cursed her forest green fringe when it refused to stay straight and shook her head sighing as her hair fell back into place and began examining her outfit. Short, blue, denim Dungarees over a forest green short sleeved t-shirt, matching her hair and emerald eyes. As usual her left arm was bandaged from her wrist to her elbow. A loose ninja head band was secure around her neck, it was almost brand new, this was the first week she was a genin for the village of Numachi, A.K.A the village hidden in the marshlands, it's a small village, unknown to most but they manage. The only thing missing was her shoes, but hey who needs them when you're at home.

"that is one huge-ass spider" he looked at Fred from the mirror with a bemused look on his face.

"smush Fred and I'll smush you niisan, we're having a sleepover, isn't that right Fred?" she looked at his still form in the mirror.

"Fred's the spider?"

"oh, I thought he was a pickle"

"Ha ha" he muttered sarcastically "I was half expecting you to be talking to the string again"

"that was Patrick, you cut him in half you meanie, I still haven't gave him a funeral yet"

"well, its nice to see you're making friends… even if they are inanimate objects"

She glared "I'll have you know Fred's **alive**" her eyes widened

"yer, until ka-chan finds out" she went quiet, knowing her brother was right and hating the fact. she sighed, looking up trying to make a plan of action, when something pocked her in the face. "Oi Lex" her eye twitched. "why don't you show me what you learnt today" with that she forget her current train of thought and ran to the middle of the room and earning a grin for her enthusiasm.

she made various clumsy hand signs "summoning jutsu!"

"wait you -" she didn't catch the rest her niisan tried to tell her.

"Arrr man Lex, you idiot" he rubbed his hair while searching around the room frantically looking for his sister with no avail. "never do a summonses if you've got nothing to summon, who knows where you'll wind up" he sighed and tried to calm himself down in vain. "Ka-chan will kill me" he looked in the mirror once again spying the spider. "what now Fred?"

Meanwhile in Kohona's ninja academy

"This is a total waste of time Naruto" a boy with pineapple shaped hair sighed

"We always pay for you're screw ups" a blond girl joined in

"like I care" Naruto growled and made a hand sign. "transform!"

At that moment Lex appeared in front of the orange ninja as he made his escape. she looked around startled slightly then sweat dropped. _I'm sure that wasn't supposed to happen… _she thought looking at the man's headband in front of her _so I'm in leaf? What the hell?_

"Good job Naruto" Iruka praised _Naruto? _she frowned and his praise quickly turned to worry. "you can turn back now."

"seriously Naruto, get on with it" Ino yelled making Lex turn round to see nine angry faces. She stepped back slightly.

"um… I" she stopped once she walked into a desk, feeling quite awkward, "I wish I could" Iruka went into a thinking stance, and zoned out in his own thoughts.

"hu?" everyone in the room said simultaneously creeping Lex out slightly.

"What do you mean you cant?" a pink haired girl groaned.

"I never said I can't" the girl stood up straight. "I said I wish I could"

"so you can?"

"can what?"

"transform back" the pink girl growled.

"Into what?"

"into you, transform back into you" amused smirks began appearing on the others faces.

"but I am me"

"no you're not"

"If I'm not me, who am I?" muffled laughter started coming from a boy with a dog on his head, while some of the others tried their hardest not to burst.

"you're just pretending to be someone else"

"I'm pretty sure I'm me"

"who's me?" Sasuke joined in irritated

"you" she sighed "not knowing your own identity is sad" he growled but caused choji and shikamaru to burst into laughter, while the girl kept her confused look.

"no one talks to my Sasuke like that" the blond and pink haired girls yelled at Lex at the same time.

"He's mine Ino- pig"

"billboard brow" and thus the argument switched and the bickering two made their way across the class room.

"Naruto" the boy with the dog on his head commented "that's got to be the funniest thing you've ever done" the supposed Naruto stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "but you can turn back now"

"I don't know who this Naruto is, I am me, my name is Lexis, Lex for short, what you see is what you get" kiba sniffed the air.

"now you mention it, you smell a lot better then Naruto" he eyed her suspiciously along with Shikamaru.

"where is Naruto if you're not him?"

As if on queue ibiki walked in slinging a tied up unconscious Naruto on the ground then disappeared, Lex winced, and everyone in the room went wide eyed and Iruka finally snapped out of his trance.

"ok Naruto what's up?" he asked the girl but saw the orange ninja on the ground "ok… apparently you weren't lying when you said you weren't Naruto." he suddenly became suspicious of her as did the rest of the class.

"before you ask, my name is lexis I'm from Numachi" she held up her ninja plate "was in my bedroom before I appeared here. How I ended up here, in Kohona, at the other side of the world is beyond me, I was only doing a summoning jutsu" Iruka thought hard.

"do you have a contract with a summoning animal?" she shook her head making him sigh, "if u attempt a summonses without having something to summon the jutsu backfires and sends you to a random location, that's why you're here, you're pretty lucky if you ask me"

**If anyone likes the story I will continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Iruka had been forced to dismiss his students since it was regulations to take new comers to the third. Ironically the still unconscious Naruto, who was so eager to leave, had to stick around for longer due to his inability to argue. Even in his sleeping state she could tell he was a trouble maker, and an lively one at that. Orange reminded Lexis of energy, it was certainly a bold choice of colour, particularly for a ninja, well ninja in training. She briefly wondered how he could possibly pull off a stealth mission.

She winced when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock, silently growling and suddenly missing her shoes. She looked at her surroundings slightly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the buildings and gulped when she realised they were headed for the largest.

"you don't have to be so nervous" the man carrying Naruto stated "The thirds a reasonable man"

She nodded "yeah… but it would help if everything wasn't super sized"

"It's not that bad" Lex shrugged showing him her head band with three bumpy semi circles on it.

"Not everyone comes from large villages"

He pondered for a second "Now you mention it, I'm not familiar with Numachi, what's it like there?" he glanced at her while she continued looking at the Hokage mountain.

"it's damp" she turned with a small smile "and humid, like a swamp, we build our homes in the trees, there is no ground beneath out feet but almost like quick sand so we avoided it when possible" he hummed in thought but didn't get a chance to reply.

"This the girl?" her eyes snapped up to a man with several scars and burn marks littering his hardened features. She bit back a gulp while her companion merely nodded. "then you can leave"

"Hia Ibiki" he turned but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Thanks, um"

"Iruka" she gave a small smile but was pleading silently in inner turmoil, with eyes that screamed _please don't leave me with this mad man. _Not that she usually judged someone by their appearance, but this person, Ibiki, just gave her a bad vibe. Once the dot of orange had vanished from their sight, he had turned to her shaky form.

"you don't plan on meeting the Hokage like that do you?" he asked, practically bellowed and took her off guard.

"Excuse me?" suddenly becoming self conscience and looking at her outfit.

"Its not what you're wearing, it's what you're not" he roughly grabbed her ankle to look at her foot. "mmm…" she tried not to fall on her backside by hopping on the other foot. "you're feet are filthy…" she glared "why aren't you wearing any shoes?" he asked sceptically and finally let go making her gawp like a fish to his causal attitude.

"I wasn't wearing any when I made a summonses, you see-" he held out a silencing hand.

"right, girl don't ever do that again, its dangerous, its not often I give advice so you better take it" he gave her a serious look making her sigh, oh how she hated to be scolded. She soon gained her composure however.

"Ibiki-san" he blinked "my names Lexis, Lex for short, and that wasn't advice it was a command, sounds like something niisan would say though. I can pretty much say I won't do it again, I've learnt my lesson"

"good"

"yes." she agreed with a smile "I shall wear shoes next time I try"

He sighed at her antics and decided that he'd get better reasoning from a brick wall. "well I'm not allowing you into the building until your feet are clean, the floors just been polished and we don't need your dirty foot prints in the hallway" she huffed and looked away.

"meanie" she muttered and turned to face him only to find he had disappeared. She tilted her head for a second but was hit with realisation "ninja, right…" not even a minute had passed when he returned with a wooden bowl of hot water, a sponge and small medic kit. He placed them on the ground and pushed Lex into a chair to which she started to grit her teeth, showing him she wasn't at all pleases but went along with it anyway. He grabbed the same foot from before and took a metallic object from the medic kit.

Aiming something pointy at her foot is where she draw the line "what are you doing?"

"stay still" he growled "there's glass in you're foot" she seemed to calm down at this "it's the first time I've done this you know"

"Eh?" she tensed

"I'm usually the one that causes pain, not trying to treat it"

"but I'm not in any - RAR" she pulled back, earning an amused glance.

"relax I got it" he showed her the shard that was about the size of a pinkie nail. "and you call yourself a ninja"

"sadist"

He grinned and stood up walking over to the entrance. "I assume you can take care of the rest" she stuck her tongue out but conformed.

Lexis had found that her uneasiness was quickly replaced with an odd mix of anger and amusement, but mostly amusement. Either way it was better then being nervous and decided to focus her attention elsewhere. As she looked around she figured that the surroundings were completely different to that of her own country's.

First of all the people, it was rare for people to visit each other where she lived since it was dangerous to travel suspended so high in the tree tops. In fact, despite being a genin she had to be supervised by an adult if she ever left her home, it was a safety law and because of this many children were lonely in the village, but she had her niisan, and of course Fred. Any learning was usually done through books and families, which explains why the summoning had gone wrong.

The leaf was much more lively, shopping was something she's only ever heard about from her brother who often bought her back strange gifts. Maybe this time she'd get him one, if she could find some way to earn money. She stood up and walked over to where Ibiki was, who somehow knew she was coming and made a motion to follow him without opening his eyes. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Ninja, right…" she sighed "I'll never get over the super human sense's they have"

"you're a Ninja too you know, why are you acting as if you've never seen one?" she shrugged.

"I haven't, everything I know I taught myself by, um, going through my brothers stuff. I kind of looked at my Niisan's summoning book in hopes of getting a head start"

He sighed "well, you must have a lot of chakara to have managed to get here, even if you did manage to mess up that jutsu, big time. You'd have got it right if you read the instructions more clearly."

she pulled her head making a disgruntled expression "that's a pretty backward way of giving a compliment"

"Take it any way you want" he knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a commandment to. "well good luck" he turned on his heals.

"Thanks Ibiki-san" he stopped to give her a back handed wave when she called after him, then made his way back to the interrogation cells at a swift paste.

She walked in the room alone, a wave of panic entering her system. "Hokage-sama?"

"come closer" was the reply and she obeyed, standing a few feet away from his desk while forcing herself to look in his eyes. Yes he was old, very old, but he seemed kind. "Lexis, correct" she found it quite creepy that he knew her name but then again she was in his village.

"Hia"

"you're not in trouble child, relax" he smiled warmly and Lexis found that despite the situation she was beginning to calm down. "there are however a few complications" she gulped. "Numachi, is neither allied or enemies with the leaf, so you may stay here as long as you like. However I'm assuming you wish to go home" she nodded but frowned as he gave a sigh. "it appears that you're village is located on a remote island" she raised an eyebrow inwardly saying _tell me something I don't know _"and the only way to get to it is through sound" _this I didn't know _"our enemies-"

"Orochimaru" Lexis growled and the third nodded "I know the feeling"

"Quite, there are two ways for you to get home, one we escort you but I'm afraid we can't do that for now because of the danger it implies." she nodded in agreement, after all she wasn't a part of this village and she was sure that if they had wondered into Numachi territory they would have gotten a less than warm welcome. "the second is that some of you're villagers come and collect you, however we have no way to contact them"

Her eyes went wide with realisation "Crap" she grabbed at her hair "that means I'm stuck"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Since lexis would be staying in the leaf for a while and was only of genin status she would have to be put into a team along side Kohona's ninja. In most cases this would have been forbidden but the third has always felt that everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, this however leads to another problem. What team to but her in. Those who were in the academy weren't genin yet and weren't ready to be but into teams, so that left one option open, team Gia.

By this point Lex had been taken on a hectic shopping journey set with a quest to find the perfect set of ninja shoes. Which was actually more difficult than it sounds since her feet were awkward and grew in half sizes, but at least that meant she got them comfy and custom made that rested just above the ankles. During this trip she managed to get many different things for her training, shuriken, kunai and their holsters, explosive tags the lot, she'd been told to be prepared for anything that might occur, but no amount of warning could have given her the heads up for what was about to happen.

Team Gia was as unorthodox as they come, fuelled with completely different personalities, the cool and calculating, the determined and enthusiastic and the accurate and precise. Which was almost overwhelming for the small time village girl. Her new team mates were training fiercely by the time she stepped onto the training field but they all seamed to have something different to do. The girl, who resembled a Panda, was busying herself with target practice, throwing numerous amount of weapons at an amazing amount of speed that all hit their intended targets. A boy in a green spandex suit and orange legwarmers delivering several hard kicks to an innocent tree trunk that had been indented due to the sheer force blows, and the third in a cream jacket who was frantically dodging and destroying several weapons that were being flung in his direction.

She gulped, they all had tremendous skill and she'd have to learn to catch up quickly if she was going to help out in missions any time soon. That's if they trusted her enough to do that.

"At ease my youthful students" Lex turned to the bellowing voice and saw a second person in green spandex and orange leg warmers, not knowing what to say she decided that silence was the best thing for that moment.

"Hia Gia sensei!" his enthusiastic clone leapt to Gia's side, followed by their two less than enthusiastic partners.

"Quick as usual Lee" He struck a thumbs up. Lex, was unsure of what to make of the situation but decided to grind her foot into the ground instead.

"Is there any particular reason why you interrupted our training" the boy with pale eyes said icily.

"yeah what gives Sensei"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Nedji, Ten-ten, Lee, I'd like you to welcome our newest team mate" Gia waved his hand in Lex's direction making her feel out of place as she was hit by a mix array of emotions, skeptism, disbelief and determination.

"Well at least I know I'm in the right training grounds this time. I'm Lex, nice to meet you all" she stepped forward slowly but was taken aback when Lee stepped forward suddenly, way too quickly for her liking.

"Lex-San, join us in our training of youthfulness" she blinked and thought about it a bit, answering almost in a whisper.

"Hia Sampi" his eyes if possible got wider while she felt the shock radiate from her fellow team mates.

"Sensei, you hear that she called me sampi" Lex became disinterested in the following conversation and turned her attention to her remaining team mates, but as it happened they wanted to speak with her.

"Why'd you build his hopes up by calling him Sampi like that" Ten-ten asked frowning. Lex shrugged.

"all three of you have more skills than me, I know that Ten-ten Sampi" Lex placed her hands together in a begging manner, "you've got to show me how to aim like that, please, please please please." the girls frown turned to a smirk.

"I'm sure I could give you a few pointers"

"Thanks Sampi"

Her moment of joy was trampled upon "if you really think Lee is more skilled than you, why do you even bother being a ninja?" she looked up at him straight in the eyes with a pout.

"Ouch" she smiled and rubbed her head "people's talents lie in different area's, I haven't found mine yet but Lee Sampi is really good at jiujutsu Sampi"

"Don't call me that" he glared

"Call you what?"

"you know what"

"I know what, what?"

"What?"

"Exactly… Sampi"

"I'm not being roped into your childish game" he stalked off and began his training once again at double speed. Ten-ten gave her a cringing look.

"well he's annoyed" Lex rubbed her arm and looked down in embarrassment, suddenly finding more interest in her shoes, that already had dirt on them, good job they were black.

"Sorry my fault"

Ten-ten sighed "Whatever, it's not your fault" she paused grabbing the girls arm "come on lets go work on that aim of yours"

Considering that lexis had hardly done any target practice before, she was doing pretty well. In fact the only thing that she hadn't hit so far was the target. At least this time there were no valuables harmed. While the girl had no sense of aim, the speed and force of the strikes were rather impressive but this made a rather deadly combination.

Lex grunted as she flung the kunai towards the target, only it got embedded in a tree trunk not that far away "keep your arm straight, at the moment you just waving it around." Ten-Ten waited for lexis to get into position "good, raise you're arm a little higher, a little more- too high" she sighed and walked over to the girl moving her right arm into the correct position. "perfect, now throw" Lex lunged the kunai towards the target once again only this time they were greeted by the sounds of crashing glass and the distant cry of "my lemonade"

"Sorry sampi" Lexis rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Ten-Ten smiled back.

"It might not seem like it but you're improving slowly, that was much closer than last time. This time focus on your legs, bend your knees, before your foot was turning left, try and keep as still as possible. Arm straight" she directed the younger ninja encouragingly, "and throw"

Lex jumped up with happiness at her newest achievement, no one was injured, the trees were unharmed, nothing was broken, and she managed to hit the very edge of the target.

"thanks sampi"

"don't celebrate until you can hit the centre." a cold voice came from behind but was only met with a beaming smile.

"Yer I'm gonna stay here till I do this right" she looked to Ten-Ten who nodded.

"you're left foot's still moving a bit, work on that and you'll get it soon"

Ten-Ten and Neji were walking back from the usual training when Lee ran up to them in his usual greeting, though Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Lee-san, why are you all wet?"

"Well after all the vigorous training of 500 laps and 200 push ups, Gia-Sensei treated me to a glass of lemonade, when suddenly out of nowhere a kunai came and knocked it from my hands" Ten-Ten looked at him with disbelief. "I've been looking for who ever did it since"

"Lee you idiot" Neji sighed "that was obviously Lexis, she's the only one around here with aim bad enough to do that" he turned and walked away slowly while Lee's insides began bubbling with anger.

"One day"

Lexis had been at the training with her kunai and shuriken for several hours after her new team mates had left. It was painfully obvious that they were currently way ahead of her and she wanted nothing more to catch up to them. At home she'd been a bother, a bother to her brother who had been left to teach her survival and ninja skills as her sampi, a bother to her mother who always worked hard to look after her, too hard. Lexis knew how much work her mother had put into her family's home and making sure there was always food on the table. _"while I'm in Kohona, I won't be a burden, I'll learn how to defend myself and fight to prove myself! and then you won't have to work so hard for me" _

With that thought in mind, Lexis grabbed a kunai and threw it at the target with expert positioning, finally, she'd managed to hit the bulls eye. She panted lightly with a small smile on her face.

"What a youthful speech!" Gia's booming voice caught her of guard and sent her three feet into the air. Once the shock was over she managed to glare at the overly smiley man and sighed when she found it hard to stay mad.

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" she asked while he winked, she guessed that was a yes.

"You're going to be grate addition to our team"

"Thanks but-"

"But wait" Gia placed his hands out dramatically "something's missing" she raised an eyebrow while he pulled out a green spandex suit out, just like the one he had and Lee was wearing. She laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry sensei but that shade of green would clash with my hair and eyes" she quickly thought of an excuse _'oh no, that didn't work, say something else quick" _"I mean, not everyone could pull that kind of look off."

He seemed to pounded for a moment.

"Yes I suppose your right there, but this isn't a fashion show. Please tell me you're not one of those girls who spend more time on their looks and boys than training"

She gawped "I'm not into fashion and I'd like to think training comes first, so its best if I train in something comfy and non restricting" she pointed at her outfit "that suits great for you, but I like my dungarees thanks" she smiled lightly.

"If you insist" he said with a sigh, as if slightly disappointed, Lex either didn't hear him or ignored him as she started to put away her equipment, which was proving quite difficult, since there were kunai and shuriken all over the place and it was beginning to get dark. "alright, Lexis! You must find all your weapons and put them away in 5 minutes or you must do 100 push ups"

Her eyes went wide "are you serious, five minutes that's a bit-"

"You're right" she sighed in relief "you only need three"


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters **

To say that Lexis was sore the next day was an understatement. She had never had to do so many push ups at one time and that was only one hundred, Lee had been counting well over five hundred when she was training yesterday. Five times the amount she currently struggled to do. It was official, she sucked.

Gia sensei had made her start over every time she stopped or lost balance so she was there for even longer and well after it got dark. She was tired and stiff but on the bright side she was aloud to do on her first mission today. Granted it was only D rank but it was still her first mission, and would try her best, even if her arms still felt like lead.

"Alright my students! Today we shall be cleaning out the river" Gia stated with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hia sensei, to the river!" Lee leapt up with super speed and dashed in the direction Lexis assumed the river was. She smiled nervously, while Ten-Ten sighed and Neji scowled.

"I suggest we get going before he has us doing laps" a cold voice spoke up. _"as much as that boy scares me, he has a point, I'm still like jelly from before" _

"Point taken…" Lex stated

"Right" Ten-Ten ran in the opposite direction Lee and Gia went in making Lex frown slightly.

"They like to take the long way" Neji explained shortly after seeing her expression and started running to catch up with his team mate.

"Tally hoe" she followed.

When they arrived at the river Lexis was mildly surprised, it was rather shallow and only just went past her ankles, the water was so clear and clean in contrast to the murky waters that she was used to back in the marshlands. She sloshed her foot around with a dopy grin on her face before wondering slightly upstream from the group and got lost in her own little world, practically ignoring her new team mates.

"I challenge you to a competition" Lee pointed at Neji dramatically, earning a stoic glare and a sigh from Ten-Ten.

"Give up Lee you'll never beat Neji"

While the three made a scene, Lexis was putting her effort into cleaning the river, not even vaguely aware of the conversation taking place. Some of the things that she'd managed to find so far were quite disgusting. Old cans, cloths and some stuff that she didn't even recognise. She was too busy trying to identify a strange object to notice what was going on around her. _"I think that's an old nappy" _her face contorted with disgust as she backed up a bit "aw that's nasty, bleck." she found a near by stick and fished it out of the river, no way would she touch such a thing.

"And so Neji, the person who has collected the most rubbish at the end wins"

Sigh "lets get this over with"

"lets go- where'd all the trash go?" Lee looked around confused until he found Lexis standing carrying a big stack of rubbish, and a stick with a nappy on the end.

"I suppose this ones a tie" Neji stated

"Actually Lex is the one with the most rubbish, so she wins" Gia yelled making Neji sigh Lee hung his head and pouted before straightening up again with determination in his eyes.

"Lex-San!" Lee practically screamed making Lexis trip over her own feet and the trash scatter everywhere, luckily no one was hit by a flying nappy.

After a few moments the girl came out of her shock, looked at the litter around her and frowned "aw" Lee however grinned at this upcoming event.

"Lex-San, I challenge you to a rematch" she stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"what?"

"to collect as more rubbish than your opponent, the one with the most at the end wins"

"But sampi-"

"Great idea Lee! Whoever looses has to do press ups" Lexis hung her head _"here we go again"_

Needless to say, not only did Lexis loose the game, she lost badly. It wasn't even funny. She'd managed to collect some stuff but not anywhere near the amount her other team mates got. She sighed, next time she'd have to work harder to try beat them, but still it would take a while, a long while before she was up to their standard. "_well better get started on these push ups"_

"1,2,3"

"Can I join you in this training?"

"Gah" she fell face first in the dirt, turned over and looked up at Lee with mildly angry eyes. "ouch." he rubbed the back of his head. "sure, but I lost…"

"I do this training every night, its nice to have company" she smiled

"then lets get started sampi"

Lexis had gotten to 22 when she realised Lee was doing over double her own speed. She frowned, that was just taking the royal mess. _"If I'm ever going to catch up to them, I'll have to do twice as much training"_ with that thought in mind she pushed herself to train faster, even though her body protested against it. _"I'm not going to be a burden, I won't drag them down" _she closed her eyes and concentrated, she'd passed forty almost half way there, she wouldn't fail, but it still annoyed her that no matter how hard she tried she still wasn't as fast as Lee. She pouted _"it's going to take me ages to catch up"_

She panted heavily laying in the grass while Lee just passed three hundred, she was tired and wondered how this boy had the energy to train like this everyday. Her arms were on freaking fire for heavens sake _" well if he can do it so can I" _she got back up and tried again _"my new target is two hundred, starting now" _

She'd managed to get to one hundred fifty two before collapsing and deciding to call it a day. Tomorrow she would try harder. Lee slumped besides her after he'd met his goal. It irritated her to no end that he had already recovered and she was still suffering for yesterday's training.

"You're not even that tired are you?" she sighed.

"Not really, I still have to do 100 kicks and 50 laps before I can go home" she groaned.

"that's depressing"

"hu?"

"I'm never going to catch up"

He smiled "I wondered where that new determination came from"

"eh?"

"I train so hard because I want to catch up to Neji" she looked at him.

"he's really that good?" he nodded "Man. I suck"

"don't say that Lex-San, you need to stay positive if you want to achieve! And we will achieve!" she smiled.

"you're right" she sat up "one day I'll be as good as you sampi"

"If what you say is really true, then we must do 100 more push ups!" she sighed.

"me and my big mouth"

Lex practically crawled back to her apartment after her training session with Lee, to add insult to injury Lee had just leapt up and continued with his other activities. She winced, her muscles feeling like cardboard as she made her way up the stairs. Once she reached the door she sighed, looking back down the stairs with a tired look on her face. _"maybe I should go back, I'm not going to get any better sitting here" _she pondered leaning her back against the door before groaning when she hit a sore spot. _"On the other hand if I want to be good condition for training tomorrow then I need to eat, shower and sleep." _She nodded to herself and walked into her apartment.

The Hokage had given her this apartment and it was just the right size for her, enough for a space for her to mover around in and not to big for her to feel out of place. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a green apple, munching into it eagerly and thankful to have something in her stomach. She made her way to the bathroom, not even wanting to know what she smelt like before she caught her wild hair in the mirror.

"Oh dear Lord" she gasped "I look like I was just rejected by a tornado" she stripped her clothing off quickly and hoped into the shower, swearing silently to herself that she needed to use more hair spray.

The hot water was painful against her skin but she felt more relaxed afterwards, right now she was sat cross legged on the living room floor, recording down everything that she' done, mostly training techniques and how much she was planning to do tomorrow,

A loud screaming noise came from the apartment next door, her hand slipped making an ugly line across the page "aw" she jumped up and ran to next doors apartment, banging on the door.

"you ok?" she yelled which was followed be a startled yelp.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a second" she blinked and listened to the scuffling noises before the door swung right open. _"It's the orange ninja from before, what was his name again, Naruto?" _

"who the heck are you?"

Her mouth hung open. "Nice to meet you too" she hung her head "I'm in the apartment next to yours, I heard you scream and-"

"I did not scream" she winced

"… I just came to see if everything was alright"

"Well as you can see everything's just fine, um…"

"Lex, and you're Naruto right, it's nice to see your finally conscience." he blinked

"You're that girl everyone's being talking about?" she looked back up.

"People talk about me?"

He paused "well yeah, you're the idiot who failed at summoning jutsu's"

"ouch"

Naruto could practically feel the air of depression that hung around her and sighed "well don't feel too bad, you'll get it eventually" she just nodded.

"so what were you yelling about anyway?" he laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I ran out of instant ramen" she blinked.

"…well, I have some if you want to come over."

"really" he grabbed her hand "you're the best"

Lex grabbed a couple of ramen tubs and turned on the kettle, then sat on the counter side. She yawned it was nearly midnight and Gia wanted his team to be ready at the training grounds by 6am.

"Lex-chan, what's this?" Naruto brought her note book to the kitchen table.

"that's my" yawn "training plan, I need to catch up to my team mates they're way a head of me"

"You too? Sasuke-teme is my rival , he thinks he's so cool…" his voice trailed off into mumbles as she stirred the ramen then held out the cup which Naruto gladly accepted.

"Thanks" slurping sounds soon filled the air as they gulped it down quickly, they were hungry after all.

"Say Naruto" he looked up at her on the counter "you'll catch up to him"

"yeah, and you'll beat them too Lex, Believe it!"


End file.
